


Tension

by Hot_Sauce



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bottom Kurosaki Ichigo, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Kurosaki Ichigo, Uke Kurosaki Ichigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Sauce/pseuds/Hot_Sauce
Summary: Renji/Ichigo! Hope ya enjoy! This is straight up smut, fr.





	1. Chapter 1

Rukia ever so carefully slid open the window that would allow entrance into Ichigo's room. She had no doubt the boy was asleep at this hour, it was a pitch black night with barely any moonlight to see anything, but in the long run of the mission, she decided it was probably a good thing it was so dark. 

When she had the window slid up, she lifted her left leg, and then her right through the window before slowly straining to reach the floor. Ichigo's bed was directly under said window, and the goal here was to grab what was needed without confrontation. 

Yoruichi, Renji and Urahara followed after her, and Rukia nearly jumped when the black cat was suddenly in front of her, causing the woman to wear a bit of a smirk. 

"Geeze, I haven't stretched like that since before Tessai came to work at my shop," Urahara grumbled, stretching his back a bit when he was finally in the bedroom. Yoruichi shot the man a glare while Rukia pressed a finger to her lips. 

On the bed they all worked desperately to avoid was Ichigo, face down in a pillow, out cold. It would be much, much more convenient for him to stay that way, too. 

"Oh I wouldn't worry, he's got earbuds in, surprised you didn't notice," the older man said, watching as Yoruichi leaped up onto Ichigo's bed, carefully making her way to the top of it to confirm that yes, the boy was currently listening to some sort of rock. 

"Well, this may go easier for us than I had hoped," Yoruchi said, watching Ichigo's steady, slow, and relaxed breathing as if to ensure he really was asleep. "Let's find my Tentōken and his substitute soul reaper badge and leave before we press our luck," she said, carefully hopping down onto the floor.

For the next several minutes, the only sound was the very muffled sounds of music coming from Ichigo's earbuds, and the occasional snore. 

"I'm not finding either, something tells me we aren't gonna," Renji said, before looking to Ichigo. "He keeps the badge on his person more often than not, right?" He said, already walking over towards him.

"Yes, he does, do you think that he's holding onto it currently?" Rukia asked, before tripping over Yoruichi and was stumbling right into the bed while her knees hit the floor. 

"M up… time iz it?" Ichigo slurred, pulling his hand out from under his pillow to yank his ear buds out and then slap at his nightstand, probably in search for his phone while Urahara immediately backed up, grabbed Rukia and sat them at the foot of the bed to hopefully hide. 

Renji however, was exposed as hell, and decided he may as well try to play it off. "It's 2a.m., Ichigo," he said, handing Ichigo the phone he was all but sweeping everything off the nightstand looking for. 

"Thanks," Ichigo mumbled, before he was snapping his head up off the pillow, on his elbows as he looked over at Renji. "What the hell are you doing here at 2 in the morning!?" He shouted. 

Renji shrugged, outwardly appearing casual and collected but internally freaking out trying to think of an answer. 

"Just wanted to stop by, haven't checked in with ya for awhile," Renji replied, wanting to die on the spot. 

"Renji, I saw you at school today, and what the hell do you me "check in with me"? Are you a therapist all of a sudden?" Ichigo griped, sitting up with his legs over the edge of the bed. 

"Excuse me for caring, your soul pressure was off and I was just making sure your dumbass wasn't dead," Renji griped right back, obviously lying. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, geeze can't you knock or something like a normal person?" Ichigo grumped, getting up and just like Rukia, tripped over Yoruichi, who was getting fed up over being tripped over. 

"Is everyone suddenly blind?!" She snapped, hissing her words a bit as Renji stepped out of the way to let Ichigo face plant onto the floor. 

"Why the hell are you here, too?!" Ichigo demanded, lifting his face up to see Yoruichi. 

"The same reason Renji is here," Yoruichi simply answered, sitting down in front of Ichigo. 

Urahara and Rukia remained dead silent, hoping against all luck they wouldn't be seen because then any hope they had at keeping their true intentions silent would most definitely be exposed. 

Ichigo stood up, heading over to the light switch so he could actually see his unwanted guests when he felt Renji grab him from behind and practically body slam him onto his bed, crushing him to where the air was knocked out of him. 

"Just hold him down, Renji, we'll be quick to finish our search," Yoruichi said, nodding to Rukia and Urahara to follow her. 

"What the hell!?!?!" Ichigo shouted, inhaling deeply when his lungs decided to work again. 

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but we need to take back your badge for now," Rukia said to him while Renji avoided being headbutted. 

"I'd also like my Tentōken back," Yoruichi chimed in with a pointed look at Ichigo, though his back was facing them. 

"Renji let me the hell go or I'm gonna break your damn nose!!" Ichigo warned, wheezing when the air was forced out of him again as Renji tightened his grip securely around Ichigo's arms. 

"Can you guys hurry up?!" Renji snapped at them, and received non worried nods.  _ Bastards, I'm gonna get murdered over here and they're taking their sweet ass time!  _ He thought angrily. 

"Just put him back to sleep, Renji," Urahara said simply, going through Ichigo's backpack and making an absolute mess of his notes. 

"What?! Hey get off!!" Ichigo shouted, doubling his efforts to get free, "stop raiding my room!" He added, directing the people destroying the order in his room. 

It took a minute for Renji to wrestle Ichigo well enough to free one of his hands without risking the other getting free. 

"I'm going to kick your ass!!" Ichigo said angrily, he was definitely pissed, anyone could see that. Renji pinned him to his chest tightly with one hand, locking his legs around the other's and holding his chin against the top of Ichigo's head to keep him still. 

Renji immediately used his free hand to press two fingers to Ichigo's forehead, focusing to get this to work. His fingertips briefly lit up as he held them to Ichigo's forehead despite the other trying to turn away and push Renji away. Slowly, though, he felt the fight leave the annoying ass, and his movements were becoming less alert. 

Ichigo knew if he didn't do something fast, he was screwed. He could already feel the earlier drowsiness from when he first woke up returning. He was beginning to feel his mind fog, and he couldn't really seem to think of any threat to shout to get Renji to back off, either.

It didn't take long at all before he was barely able to keep his eyes opened, his struggle having died along with his loud protests. 

He tried to push Renji back, but it was painfully obvious he wasn't doing much of anything to get free at this point. That, and as much as he loathed to admit it, he was pretty comfortable, and in this position not only was Reji blocking the light from his eyes, but he was also working as a personal heater for him.

"Finally, geeze," Renji grumbled as he felt Ichigo's muscles relax, and his breathing even out. He held his fingers against the other's forehead a bit longer than necessarily needed, but he wasn't taking any risks. 

Then came the problem of how he was gonna free himself without waking Ichigo up. He looked to the trio, who had by now completely ransacked the room, only finding Yoruichi's Tentōken, but not his substitute reaper badge.

"Guys, I'm stuck," Renji said, frowning deeper than he really thought possible. 

"Well, maybe you should've thought your positioning through before putting him to sleep," Yoruichi said without a care, sitting beside her tentōken while the others began to clean everything up. 

"Hey! He was trying to break my face in case you forgot, plus I saved all of your asses by putting my neck out!" Renji snapped, while Urahara chuckled. 

"Keep it down friend, unless ya wanna have to deal with him all over again," he warned, before turning to Yoruichi and Rukia. 

"Well, it seems his badge isn't here, he might've known we'd come for it and hid it in advance, the question is, is where?" The old man said, sighing a bit. 

"I suppose we have no choice but to check his friends houses, we can split up for that, though," Rukia suggested, and the three nodded. 

"Hey! What about me?!" Renji asked, exasperated. 

"I think it's probably best if you stay here, if Ichigo wakes up, we don't have to worry about any confrontation, that and you're stuck anyways," Urahara said. 

"I agree, we'll come rescue you as soon as we have his badge," Yuroichi told him. 

And so, they ditched him. Their teammate, their friend, their ally.  _ I can't believe they just left me!  _ Renji thought bitterly,  _ well, hopefully getting this idiot's badge won't take that long.  _ He thought, trying to reassure himself. 

After two hours though, he gave up hope of it being a quick retrieval, and simply got comfortable. Ichigo was apparently a cuddler in his sleep, which made any type of movement downright unachievable. He sighed, accepting his fate and deciding he may as well try and get some sleep himself.

He woke up from his half asleep state to Ichigo shifting some, so Renji tried to accommodate. He could tell by his movements alone he wasn't aiming to get up, but instead was trying to get more comfortable. Renji kept his eyes closed, draping his arm back over Ichigo once he had settled. 

"You're still here?" Ichigo mumbled, relaxing once again. 

"Yeah, the others ditched me because you cling like a damn leech," Renji muttered back. 

"Did you fall asleep?" Ichigo asked, a chuckle in his sleep filled voice. 

"Mmhm," Renji answered, running a hand down Ichigo's back, "go back to sleep," he said after a moment, feeling the other relax at the touch. 

"Don't tell me what to do, pineapple," Ichigo mumbled, pressing closer to Renji. "You're warm," he said.

He leaned his head down a bit, using his hand to tilt Ichigo's chin up, watching the other blink blearily in the dark room. "And you talk too much, go back to sleep," he said again, and maybe because he was relaxed with sleep or maybe because Ichigo was, he ran his thumb over Ichigo's bottom lip which he swears was not at all in anyway but platonic. 

He felt his heart rate pick up just a bit when Ichigo gave him a casual smirk, "make me," he said, and Renji didn't hesitate to. He pressed his lips to Ichigo's, shocked to feel the other immediately reciprocate the kiss. 

It started out slowly, the movements soft and warm before it began to get warmer, and more… hungry.

Renji rolled on top of Ichigo, grabbing a handful of orange hair to tug which got a sound out of him that Renji definitely wanted to hear over and over again. 

Things were picking up rather quickly, Ichigo was barely letting Renji pull back for air before he was pulling him back down by the back of his neck to reconnect their lips, and Renji wasn't complaining even a little bit. 

Their moment became much more intense when Ichigo rolled his hips up, and shuddered a bit. That was all Renji needed before a more primal part of himself took over, he pinned the other down by his hips roughly, deepening their kiss to a point where it was more along eating face than shy little kisses. 

They were both making sounds that seemed to rumble up from their chests, pressing close with their hands all over each other. A bit of drool was running down Ichigo's chin, but he didn't care, especially when Renji pushed his tongue into his mouth, and they began to have a bit of a battle between each other for dominance of the kiss. 

"Are we interrupting?" Yoruichi suddenly asked, sitting on the window seal right next to Urahara who was grinning like a Cheshire. 

Renji nearly  _ died.  _ Completely and utterly almost  _ died  _ as he jerked back, and up, scrambling back and falling off the bed in a single heartbeat of a moment. Ichigo didn't fair better, he freaked out, accidentally sweeping everything off of his nightstand in the process of making sure he didn't fall off the bed as well. He scrambled for words, only really making indecipherable noises that were the start of sentences that never really got out. Ichigo was frantically wiping his chin, much to the amusement of the older two. 

For a moment Ichigo was certain Urahara was gonna fall out the window from laughing so hard. In all his life, he could easily say he'd never been this  _ mortified  _ before. Renji would probably agree based on how badly he freaked out alone. 

"You could've shot us a text that you didn't want to be bothered," Yoruchi continued while Renji somehow got to his feet. "Well, I suppose we made the trip for no reason, good thing we just had Rukia head back… Have a good night you two,~" she said, not even bothering to hide her teasing tone before leaping off the window seal and onto the neighboring roof. 

"Make sure to use protection," Urahara added, having gotten quite a kick out of their panicked reactions before he was heading off after Yoruichi. 

Silence engulfed them both, with Ichigo making the first move which was to slam his window shut, lock it, and then pull the curtain closed over it. Renji didn't blame him, he'd of done the same thing if he was closer to the window. 

It was a bit awkward now, neither said a word or moved and eventually Renji cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "I uh, I guess I'll just get going then," he said, clearly feeling out of place. 

Ichigo nodded, before realizing that Renji couldn't see him in the dark and spoke, "yeah, I uh, I'll walk ya out," he said, getting up and walking to the doorway, jumping when he merely brushed into Renji. 

_ What the hell is wrong with me? Why the hell did we do that!? I'm not fuckin gay, and I definitely don't like Renji like that…  _ Ichigo thought, though at this point, he kinda felt like he was telling himself a lie. 

He lead Renji down the stairs, flicking on the lights now since it didn't really matter anymore. His dad was on a business trip, and his sisters were over at a slumber party. He took Renji to the front door, where they had an extremely awkward good bye. 

"I uh, yeah, I'll see ya later, Renji," Ichigo said 

"Yeah, yeah, I- yeah, goodnight, Ichigo," Renji replied, giving a tense wave before beginning to walk down the sidewalk. 

Ichigo closed the door, and contemplated drowning himself in his bathtub before heading back upstairs to sleep off his mortification. 

The next two weeks were that of a nightmare. Ichigo had gotten his badge back by then, bug the tension extremely obvious, to where it was called out several times that he and Renji needed to get their shit squared away at least during missions. 

"You left after we happened in on the scene, hm?" Yoruichi asked Renji, who was sitting on the porch, wrapping his hand after a hollow sighting. 

"...I mean, yeah, I did, why does it matter?" He asked, fumbling with his bandaging now. 

"It's painfully obvious, you two can't be in the same room or even building for that matter without everyone feeling uncomfortable," Yoruichi said with a smidge of annoyance in her tone. "It is very difficult to relax," she added. 

"...sorry?" Renji said, because what exactly was he supposed to do about that? 

"You're about as bright as a bag of dirt, Renji," Yoruichi said, "allow me to be blunt, then," she continued while Renji looked at her quizzically, "get it out of your systems or I'm going to throw you both into a fighting ring of hollows and walk away," she said before leaving Renji to tend to his hand.

Renji sat there, face red as he very much understood what she was saying.  _ Why the hell is this even happening? _ He wondered, almost pained in embarrassment while trying to stuff away the imagery of 'getting it out of his system' with the source of this particular problem. 

"IT ISN'T LIKE THAT, DAMMIT, JUST DROP IT ALREADY!" Ichigo's voice boomed throughout Urahara shop, causing Renji to wince.

While Renji became a bit stiff and awkward since the incident, Ichigo became downright frustrated, and would snap like a piece of lead over the smallest hints of the incident being brought up. 

"Oh certainly not, please forgive me for my assumptions," Yoruichi said, sarcasm oozing off of her words as she followed after the storming teen. He saw her stop for a moment, only to shoot him a 'this is your fault' kind of look before resuming her path of following after the violent shinigami. 

"Just leave it the hell alone already!" Ichigo snapped, fuming now.

"Why? So you can simply become more whiny? You've had plenty of time to sort this out yourselves and I believe and intervention is more than necessary now," Yoruichi said, hoping up onto the counter in the bathroom as Ichigo furiously washed his face. 

"It's none of your business!" He threw back at her, splashing cold water across his face. 

"It becomes my business when everyone pointedly makes sure to avoid any room you two occupy because of the tension you cause! It's ridiculous Ichigo! You're a grown man, so act like it!" Yoruichi snapped at him, dodging the towel Ichigo threw at her. 

He stormed off then, grabbing zangetsu and leaving the shop all together. "Infuriating brat!" She shouted after him following for a moment, scowling in the utmost annoyance. She immediately snapped to Renji and said in a tone that promised hell should he argue with her. 

"You!" She shouted at Renji, "go settle this now, and don't come back until you do!" she demanded, and Renji decided sleeping on the park bench didn't seem too bad.

He didn't say a word, simply grabbing his bag from Urahara who made it a point to hand it to him, before he was heading to the Kurosaki clinic. He opted to knock on his window, instead of the front door for obvious reasons. 

He was surprised to see Ichigo actually opened it, though he was frowning as he did so. "What do you want, Renji?" He asked, sounding like he was a second from pushing Renji off the window. 

"You," Renji said, without a moment to even think. He hated himself, he hated himself so  _ damn  _ much.  _ Great, I couldn't think of anything else to say?! Literally fuckin anything else would've been better!!  _ Renji cringed internally, watching Ichigo's face change from frustrated, to embarrassment. 

"Wha…" he started, swallowing and trying again, "what?" He asked, as Renji stepped into the room.

"I want you, and I'm- I just can't try and ignore it anymore, ok?" He asked, trying to be direct against his own embarrassment. "Is your family home?" He asked as well. 

"No… Dad's doing patient calls, and my sisters are at a soccer game…" Ichigo answered, evidently struggling to understand all of this. 

Good, that was better than him beating the shit out of him, Yoruichi was right, the tension was wearing on all of them. Renji was gonna fix it right now, and hopefully get Ichigo back to normal. "Good," Renji said before closing the distance between them, grabbing Ichigo's chin and smashing their lips together.

At first, Ichigo seemed torn between distancing himself or kissing back, but after Renji's tongue swiped against the bottom of Ichigo's lips he was all in. They kissed desperately, as if they were dying. Renji pressed Ichigo against the wall, shrugging his backpack off to use his arms easier. He was gonna finish what was started weeks ago. 

He hungrily dominated the kiss, leaving Ichigo struggling to keep up as he pushed his tongue into the other's mouth, not missing the small sound that left him. He gripped a hand in Ichigo's hair, yanking it so his head tilted back and he could kiss him that much deeper. 

Any doubt Ichigo had immediately left him as Renji quickly reminded him of what he had been so badly craving. He didn't care anymore about stuffing the feeling of want down, he let it surface and all but consume him. 

While Renji focused on kissing him senseless, Ichigo's hands made their way to his robe sash, fumbling with the knot. He didn't even know what he wanted at this point other than more of what he could feel clouding his senses. 

When Renji pulled away for air, Ichigo swallowed heavily before he was stumbling backwards. The redhead gripped Ichigo's shoulders, moving them at a quick pace to the bed where he tripped, and pushed Ichigo backwards so he fell onto his back onto the mattress. They were moving fueled by straight desire, and the need to fulfill that desperate desire. 

"Wait, who's-" Ichigo began, when Renji towered over top of him "who's bottoming? He asked, and Renji couldn't help but to roll his hips down against Ichigo's, getting a pleasured hiss from the other. 

"You make the most fuckin amazing sounds, I want to make you come apart," Renji said in his ear, rolling his hips again and feeling Ichigo spread his legs a bit. 

Guess that meant Ichigo was bottoming, he didn't have a chance in hell to fight back. Renji was moving with the utmost determination, skillfully undoing Ichigo's soul reaper uniform, and sliding it off of his frame. "Yours, take it off," Ichigo said, being far too worked up to undo the knot. 

Renji quickly obliged, and the next minute was spent by the two completely stripping in a speedy flurry. Clothes decorated Ichigo's floor before Renji was pinning him do to kiss again, Ichigo was getting curious though, and reached down in between them to grab hold of the redhead's growing erection. He soaked in the shudder Renji gave alongside a soft moan into his mouth. 

"Wait, hang on a sec," Renji said getting up off of Ichigo who was about to make a fuss. He crossed the room to his bag, he didn't doubt that Urahara stuffed some shit in there if he made it a point to hand him it. 

Lo and behold, he was right. Inside was a ridiculously decorated bottle of lube, and a couple handfuls of condoms. He grabbed the bottle, and several condoms to slap on the nightstand. 

"We're settling this, Kurosaki," Renji said, a wild feeling blooming in his chest. 

"Bring it, Abarai," Ichigo challenged, just like the first night. 

Their lips were crashing together again in a dizzying speed while Renji fumbled with the lube cap, applying a generous amount to his fingers before grabbing Ichigo's leg and throwing it over his shoulder. He kissed along Ichigo's jawline and neck before pushing in the first finger. His goal here was to find the sweet spot as quickly as possible, he added a second finger, taking in how Ichigo's brow was scrunching in distaste. 

_ Just tough it out a minute,  _ Renji thought, prodding and thrusting his fingers around until he heard Ichigo's breath hitch, almost like a hiccup. "Here?" He asked, wasting no time to press his fingers there again. 

"Yes, yes there," Ichigo said around gritted teeth, digging his nails into Renjo's shoulders. 

The redhead made fast work of stretching him until Ichigo was bitching at him to just get on with it already. He grabbed a condom, ripping it open and rolling it on before absolutely coating himself in lube. "Take a deep breath, I'm not going easy on you," Renji warned before he began to press the tip of his dick against the tight ring. 

"Fucking finally," Ichigo said in a choked growl, he did his best to relax, feeling every little bit of Renji sliding in. 

Despite his declaration of not going easy on Ichigo, Renji did go slow with the initial penetration, being slow and careful until Ichigo was at the point of nearly begging him to move already. 

So he did, and holy shit was it everything he'd imagine only a million times better. Evidently Ichigo thought the same, the first few thrusts were not very coordinated or well placed, but once Renji found the spot that made Icjigo outright  _ moan  _ things quickly picked up in excitement. 

"Desk, I want you on the desk," Renji said, and to Ichigo's credit, he grinned in a clear daze of want. 

He pulled out, getting off the bed and moving Ichigo to the desk, he placed a hand on the shinigami's back, so that his chest was flat against the desk. In this position, Renji could really work into him, slamming in deeply and yanking him back with one hand in his hair, the other wrapped around his abdomen. 

He was going above and beyond, ripping sounds out of Ichigo that were beyond broken and pleased. He yanked his hair, pulling the younger to look up before biting down on the junction between his neck and shoulder. The desk was shaking with each swift thrust Renji provided, but neither cared even a smidge. 

After a few minutes of absolutely beating into Ichigo, the other was beginning to stammer, "f-fuck, oh fuck Renji I-" he let out what sounded not unlike a growl, "I'm gonna!" He choked out, his voicing hitting a bit of a higher pitch.

Not being one to disappoint, Renji picked up his game, rolling and rocking his hips straight up into that spot Ichigo liked best, pinning him down with a hand on his back, the other in his hair to keep that angle and pistoned into him. 

It was at this point that Ichigo's realized his desk was visible from the window, but his eyes were beginning to roll into the back of his head as a fiery heat utterly consumed his every fiber of reality. He noticed, on a rooftop not far off, a black cat but it didn't really connect with him as a strangled cry was ripped from his very soul he swore, and he arched harshly, nearly losing his footing entirely as he came harder than he ever had before. A damn near stupid amount of bliss washed over him in that moment, enough to surely fry his brain as his mouth went slack and he saw nothing but pure white. He was actually pretty sure he just had a fucking seizure but when he came to, all he could do was let out the longest moan he could, aware of Renji pulling out. 

"Fuck… just, fuck," the redhead said, and Ichigo was inclined to agree. Ichigo's knees buckled, but Renji kept them from hitting the floor as he laid across the desk, absolutely destroyed. 

It was then, that Ichigo's eyes flicked back to that rooftop that he saw the cat, but there was nothing there. To be honest, he wasn't sure if he had actually seen a cat or not given how preoccupied he was at that moment. Renji stayed and napped until it was almost evening. When they got up, Ichigo was vaguely aware he was gonna be sore as hell in the morning but was too out of it to even care. 

"I gotta head back soon before Yoruichi hunts me down personally," Renji told him, and Ichigo got up with him. They walked in a comfortable silence, both more relaxed than they had been in weeks. 

When they reached Urahara shop Renji was subjected to the torment of being dubbed 'Mr. Moocher' and missing curfew while Ichigo just sat on the porch to work up the energy to walk home. 

Yoruichi came out and sat beside him, swishing her tail a bit. "You were on the roof earlier, weren't you?" Ichigo asked her, frowning some. 

"I was, yes, I came to talk to you and apologize for prying, but it seemed you didn't want to be interrupted," Yoruichi said. 

Ichigo felt his face go red, he didn't really have much of any response so he just nodded. 

"But as it turns out, I was right so instead of apologizing, I'm simply going to say I told you so," she said with a smirk before getting up and heading inside to no doubt say the same to Renji. 

Ichigo sighed, and shook his head hearing the commotion happening inside. He'd deal with his share of the teasing tomorrow, for now he was dipping and heading home to get some much needed sleep.

  
  
  



	2. To make love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling a bit sappy, I'll admit.

Since their earlier hookup, both of them wordless agreed to simply pretend it never happened to begin with, and for a few weeks, it worked. 

They spent all night in the underground training room at Urahara shop, and when he said all night, he  _ meant  _ all night. It was 4a.m. when Renji noticed what time it was, and only because he received a phone call from the soul society saying he was using too much data that month. 

"Damn, I cant believe it's that late… well, I guess early now," Ichigo said as Renji got off the phone. 

"Yeah, no kidding, we should probably try and get a few hours of sleep while we can," he said, and Ichigo nodded in agreeance. 

Which lead them to their current situation. 

"Dibs," they both said at the exact same time. 

Now they were glaring, getting ready to fight for the bed in the guest room. 

Ichigo was quite literally about to fight for it, and so was Renji until he realized he stayed here, and that he really didn't want Tessai all over his ass about waking everyone up. 

"Fine, we share it. You sleep on that end, and I'll sleep on that one, feet to head," Renji decided. 

"Like hell I'm sleeping with your nasty feet next to my head!" Ichigo snapped, causing Renji to slap a hand over his mouth. 

"Shut up before you wake everyone up, dumbass!" He hissed, before sighing in annoyance, "we'll share head to head then, just keep to your side," he said before removing his hand and setting his blade on the floor. 

They both kicked off their shoes, and Ichigo stepped back into his body while Renji shrugged his shirt off and changed his pants to that of sweatpants. 

Ichigo himself opted to just stay in his jeans and tshirt. "are you seriously sleeping shirtless?" He asked, visibly judging him. 

"Why wouldn't I? We're both men, get over it," Renji bit right back at him before getting into the bed, taking the side closest to the wall. 

Then came problem number two. There was only one pillow, which meant either one of them was gonna be sleeping painfully vertical or they were sharing it. 

They made the "keep to your own side," rule before silence engulfed the room. It didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep despite the awkwardness of having to share such tight quarters. 

_ "I can't breathe!"  _ Ichigo panicked, he pushed at the rubble on top of him but to no avail. One minute he was fighting a hollow, chasing it through an abandoned factory, and the next the building was collapsing down on him and trapping him. He was managing only small sips of air while fighting to try and free himself. He was utterly  _ stuck  _ though, piles and piles of concrete on top of him.

He woke up in a dark room, on top of him was not rubble, but Renji. Ichigo swore he never frowned this much before, and angrily shoved the bastards shoulder to make him move off of him. "You're crushing me," he growled in frustration, and gratefully Renji evidently felt obligated enough to move over some. 

"S'rry," he muttered, and Ichigo rolled onto his side to avoid being crushed again. 

Renji woke up to something ticking his nose, so much so that no matter how many time he tried to ignore it, it only got worse. He cracked his eyes opened a bit to see the source was Ichigo stupid ass bedhead. The whole scene he was in slowly processed after his realization, Ichigo was pressed close enough to him that his cheek was against Renji's collar bone. One of Ichigo's legs were in between both of his, and Renji was  _ hugging  _ him. 

He decided he was gonna try and separate them, given that neither of them would appreciate being found like this. That, and it was kinda gay. He began to move his arms, and was trying to get some distance except he didn't have anywhere to scoot.  _ Twin sized piece of shit,  _ Renji scowled in his thoughts, his back was already pretty much against the wall and all of his movement was causing Ichigo to stir, so in short, he really had no choice but to simply give up and accept his fate. 

Renji woke up later again when Ichigo was shifting, the movement waking him. He cracked his eyes open to see Ichigo doing the same. 

"Hey," Ichigo muttered, obviously exhausted. 

"Hey," Renji replied, as they both laid there, far too close together for it to be platonic. 

"Guess we broke our space rule," Ichigo said, but Renji was already closing what little space was left between them, and locking their lips much to Ichigo's obvious approval. 

It wasn't as heated as last time, it was slower and oddly more sensual. They simply kissed, for a long time without a need to rush or act on desperation and desire. 

Ichigo slowly ran his hand to rest on Renji's chest, sitting up on his elbow while pushing the redhead to lay on his back. Renji responded by lifting his hand up to cup Ichigo's cheek, feeling the man above him lean into it. 

Ichigo broke the kiss, his lips barely against Renji's, "I wanna do it," he whispered and Renji felt fire spark up his nerves. 

"Ok," he whispered back, scooting to sit up as Ichigo did as well. 

He was quick to discard his sweatpants, watching Ichigo in the dark, softly illuminated room as he tossed his shirt off, and kicked his jeans off along with his briefs. 

It went slow, no rush in either of their movements. Renji would be inclined to simply call it a lazy fuck, but he wasn't able to deny the almost raw feeling of emotion stirring in his chest that he was sure Ichigo shared. 

It wasn't about the sex, it was a desire to be closer that lead to the slowly fingering, that motivated Renji to completely explore the parts of Ichigo that made the other's breathing hitch just enough to let him know it felt good. 

Time seemed utterly irrelevant to them, and when Ichigo moved to straddle him Renji wrapped his arms tightly around him just as he did when they were asleep not long ago. 

When Ichigo had settled down on his lap, and more specifically, his dick, Renji slowly kissed along his neck while the usually very vibrant man lazily rolled his hips to adjust to the redhead's girth. 

Renji felt his back against the wall behind him as he held tightly onto Ichigo to jerk his hips just a bit further into him, listening and soaking in the stuttered breathing.

He was so utterly engulfed with Ichigo, the sounds he seemed to breathe out, the way his nails dug into Renji's bare back and the way his head was leaned back, jaw a bit slacked and eyes closed. He was an incredible sight to behold, and in that moment, he felt an overwhelming sense of possessiveness to keep this idiot as his. 

Though the pace was slow and rather lazy, it seemed to be suiting both of them just fine, both of them infatuated with these feelings, sensations, and simply each other. Somehow this slow, and well,  _ passionate  _ closeness was incomparably better than a rough fuck fueled by lust alone. 

Renji closed his eyes for a moment, pressing his forehead to the junction between Ichigo's neck and shoulder, feeling his strong heart beat and hearing those uneven breaths fill his mind. 

He kissed up Ichigo's neck again, feeling the way Ichigo shuddered and clung just a bit more tightly to him. It was then that he saw the door being slowly opened, but he didn't react, he didn't  _ care  _ who entered. 

He saw Urahara poke his head in, no doubt having been looking for them since they all but destroyed the training room. Renji removed a hand off of Ichigo's waist, holding up a finger in the universal "one minute" gesture, grateful that Ichigo was too deep in his own headspace to take note of anything that wasn't Renji. 

Urahara simply gave him a thumbs up before silently exiting the room, closing the door softly and leaving them alone. Needless to say, they took much longer than a minute. Even after being caught red handed Renji didn't care to rush or speed up in the slightest. He was far more interested in slowly getting Ichigo to come undone, craving the way he'd softly stutter his name, or the way he pressed closer to him despite the temperature between them becoming nearly unbearable. 

Ichigo's hand made its way to Renji's hair, fumbling with the hair band before he simply snapped it and he loosely gripped a handful of red hair near the scalp. Renji felt his heart stop near entirely when Ichigo pressed his forehead to his, giving him such a sincere, emotional kind of look that was so earnest with adoration that it almost made him choke up. 

Slowly, their lips met once again, and soft, wordless kisses were exchanged without pause. Renji gently ran his hands up, and then down Ichigo's sides, raking his nails against the other's pale skin. 

"Renji," Ichigo whispered, that word being the only thing he could say before he was shuddering, and coming onto Renji's stomach. 

A few more lazy thrusts and he was returning the gesture inside of Ichigo. They didn't move, neither truthfully wanting to, the experience shared between them though nearly wordless, was something much deeper than either had experienced. They remained like that, until Renji was slowly pulling Ichigo to lay down with him, sliding out of the other and pulling the covers to hide themselves. 

Wordless still they laid on their sides, facing one another. Renji brought his hand up, cupping Ichigo's cheek and gently stroking his cheek bone with his thumb, watching as the other relaxed into the touch before soon closing his eyes. 

He was almost sad when Ichigo fell back asleep, he wanted to continue looking into his eyes and know he was feeling this odd, yet overwhelming urge to be close. He couldn't sleep now, not whine his mind and heart rioted inside him. He carefully withdrew his hand, and slowly got out of bed without disturbing Ichigo. He dressed himself silently, having to hunt around his bag for a few moments for a new hair band, before stealthily exiting the room, closing the door behind him with a silent click. 

He was gonna head for the bathroom to pull his hair back, but Urahara was obviously waiting for him which Renji found both ridiculous and admirable given his 1 minute turned into nearly an hour.

"You destroyed my bunker," Urahara said simply, and for a moment Renji almost forgot he could speak. He'd spent that time with Ichigo communicating with his body, words feeling completely beneath every bit of what that was between them. 

"I'll fix it," Renji replied, he wasn't quite ready for whatever spell that had been cast over him to be broken. He then wordless stepped out of the living room, and sat on the porch. It was near 8a.m. and the sky was dark with heavy rain clouds. He sat in silence, soaking in those raw emotions that he couldn't deny made him feel more alive than any other thing he could remember. The sound of rain echoed around him, as did the thunder that occasionally boomed. It was a symphony of life, and elation, one Renji was all but apart of now. He felt stripped of all he was in the most sincere ways, and when Ichigo wordlessly came to join him hours later, his heart felt near overfilled with an emotion he wasn't quite sure what to label as. 

Ichigo sat down beside him, and for a moment the only acknowledgment they gave each other was brief eye contact before Ichigo grabbed his hand, pulling it towards the bit of space between them, holding it. Renji closed his fingers around Ichigo's, feeling his own storm settle as the one around their little roof on the porch carried on…    
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm opened to any fic ideas!


End file.
